102815-Mandate-of-the-Leaders
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:02 -- AT: lorrea are you busy? AT: Not reallly AT: A few converrsations AT: What's up? AT: um AT: okay this is uh AT: do you mind if i uh AT: kinda take charge of the session? AT: That depends AT: What arre you going to do? AT: uh AT: aaisha i hope AT: i mean i have u guys AT: to stop me from going crazy empress AT: i was thinking about giving u my heiress crown but now it's the empress crown and AT: i dont think i can do that anymore AT: i wont wear it tho AT: I think you can be lleaderr so llong as you stilll deferr to the rest of us forr imporrtant choices wheneverr possiblle AT: yea AT: So llong as you don't trry to wallk this allone AT: Allrright? AT: We're a team. AT: theres 20 people and i think my throat is bleeding and i just got owned by jack AT: i really dont think i can do this alone AT: Hey AT: Hey, llisten AT: He can't win AT: We have the superriorr jadebllood :) AT: yea AT: and i can stop him cheating AT: We can absollutelly do this AT: It won't be easy but we can AT: Allso fairr warrning I reserrve the right to make choices potentiallly without warrning you beforre hand AT: okay we'll have to work ont hat AT: at least like AT: try to AT: teamwork means talking AT: No I mean I willl tallk AT: we cant be out of the loop with each other AT: But somethings shoulldn't be immediatelly brroadcast AT: I willl do what I can to keep you in the lloop AT: And everryone ellse AT: okay AT: we need to memo with everyone AT: and everyone needs the scarlet block AT: humans included AT: this isn't a competition AT: evne if it started out as AT: we cant anymore AT: I know AT: I've been tallking to them AT: okay AT: A few of them sorrt of wound up worrking forr me a llittlle bit AT: By which I mean hellping me hellp them AT: well good thats a good start AT: and i guess we need someone walking the others thru entry AT: Most of them know that it's not a competition AT: i dont want anyone getting jack's file AT: I've been trrying wheneverr I know when it's happening AT: well i have libby's sprite AT: she might kno AT: LLibby's sprrite? AT: tho she might start lecturing about me not needing hand holding blahblahblah fuck off AT: yea AT: Handhollding orr no we're going to be fine AT: I'm surre of it AT: lorrea we dont need false positivety its okay to say it like it is AT: I'm not being fallse AT: Everrything is shitty and things arre going to be reallly rough but we're going to be fine. AT: We're strrongerr than we think. AT: We can do this. AT: okay AT: oh AT: i have a hint for your powers AT: if u havent figured them out yet AT: A hint? AT: yea AT: um it came from libby's sprite AT: uh i heard you voice say uh AT: "a faiir trade then, a King for a Queen" AT: uuh tho i guess without context uh AT: mm AT: lorrea are you helping adam AT: Is this to do with the thief of llife stuff? AT: yea AT: I'm going to as soon as I can AT: okay AT: I owe it to him AT: ?? AT: It's, uh AT: Welll AT: Do you rememberr the warrning AT: That I mentioned AT: It was about Jack AT: oh AT: oh thts who it meant AT: well AT: its too late now AT: I know AT: I've known that since beforre we enterred :( AT: I coulldn't say anything AT: ... because of adam? AT: Forr his sake AT: Jack woulld have killled him AT: I'm AT: Sorrry forr what happened AT: ... AT: its okay AT: its not your fault AT: i was the one AM the one that can and shouldve stopped him AT: but AT: we arent gods yet lorrea AT: Nyarrlla's saying the same thing AT: I know we're not AT: heh he stole it from me AT: does that hint help at alll? AT: I mean it AT: It's llike my um AT: Converrsations AT: Everrything comes with a prrice AT: It was, knowlledge beforre AT: But I guess if I'm stealling llife AT: Then it willl be llives AT: yea um basically AT: i guess i can avoid context there AT: Is it AT: Bad context? AT: uuh not really uh AT: weird AT: context AT: i guess AT: uuuum AT: did u guys ever get pictures from libby? AT: Uh AT: At one point yes AT: okay uh AT: was i in them -- atypicalTyrant AT changed their mood to ACCEPTANT -- AT: Yes AT: You werre. AT: uum okay im AT: im p sure AT: well i kno AT: the sprite is me AT: What AT: but i think its the me fromt hose pisctures AT: Oh AT: Can you telll herr I say hi? AT: uuh yea AT: youre the one that brought her back so AT: im sure shell be thrilled AT: I hope I don't have to do it again AT: Okay? AT: No dying AT: yea AT: Absollutelly disalllowed frrom herre on out AT: hehe yea okay AT: tho you might have to talk to ramira AT: because apparently me and her are going to battle for session control AT: which AT: if im gonna be leadering and she tries to leader AT: :/ AT: She doesn't have the brrain forr it AT: She won't be ablle to handlle the moving pieces AT: thats true AT: but shes still dangerous and i cant fucking fight her AT: I can AT: And if I'm to back eitherr of you AT: I'm on yourr side AT: thanks lorrea AT: good to kno i have u on my end AT: You're gonna be the best sorrt of emprress AT: I mean I hope AT: i hope so :) AT: hehe AT: That way I don't have to get on yourr case again AT: Do you know how much worrk it is tellling you off forr that kind of stuff, wow. AT: im counting on u tho to do that if i do get a little... off AT: I absollutelly willl do AT: We've got to stick togetherr AT: heh a lot because ur kinda yelling at the actuall troll empress now not the heiress tho for the game.. AT: yea!! AT: I don't carre if you're emprress that won't stop me AT: um do you kno if ramira has any honey AT: or tea AT: Uhh AT: oh good AT: I'm not surre AT: Maybe? AT: okay ill check when i get there AT: apparently rn she's the only one that can stop jack AT: Reallly? AT: I mean allrright AT: Hey, Aaisha AT: ? AT: I bellieve in you. AT: I feell llike you're prrobablly being reallly harrd on yourrsellf because I think we alll do that mostlly AT: But you're allso getting hit with the most AT: And you're gonna holld AT: You're strrong AT: And not just in the way that comes with yourr bllood AT: I mean that's why I tallk to you AT: And that's parrt of how I know we're gonna be okay. AT: ... im glad you think so thanks lorrea AT: You know AT: Eventuallly I'm going to actuallly lleave my hive AT: And check out this pllanet AT: But I've got frriends to make surre arre okay, firrst AT: are you scared to check out your planet? AT: i kinda wish i could check out mine... AT: You willl be ablle to AT: But I'm not AT: It's morre just AT: I need to make surre everryone ellse is okay, firrst AT: oh okay AT: And I'm not surre that I can do both at once AT: Team, right? AT: yea i doubt it AT: yea AT: those you talk to can you let them know we're gonna memo? at some point? AT: Alll of us? AT: LLike, alll 20? AT: yea if we can AT: we need to set up smaller teams AT: team leaders AT: and stuff AT: Right. AT: we have to play the game and trying to work all 20 of us togehter in one huge team is AT: insane AT: unless smaller groups AT: squads even i guess AT: Morre cohesiveness llike that AT: i guess we can think of it as like an imperial battlion? AT: and we need squads yea AT: I agrree AT: I'lll do what I can AT: okay thanks AT: and i guess i'll prepare to meet ramira AT: maybe if i stay looking horrible she'll take pity AT: Pity? AT: shes kinda nice under the violence AT: ... Nice? AT: yes AT: Reallly AT: Arre you SURRE AT: I'm llooking at my computerr incrredullouslly AT: yeeeeees AT: i ams ure AT: I'm llooking at it morre incrredullouslly AT: idk how but i will prove it to u AT: Welll AT: I hope you do AT: yes :) AT: okay i gotta go AT: maybe get another sprite conversation w/ me AT: and not get lectured this time AT: Good lluck!! AT: With AT: You. AT: hehe thanks!! AT: same 2 u AT: ill talk to varani AT: Okay AT: troll u later with a memo date! -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:54 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha